Satan's Hollow
by SerafinaG
Summary: Avid Supernatural fans, Georgiana and Gabriella find themselves unexpectedly in Sam and Dean's world. The brothers are on a case trying to bring down a demon cult when they come across two mysterious girls that will change their lives forever. SamxOCXGabriel, DeanxOCXCastiel, Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad touching me."

Laughter erupts throughout the room, cutting across the sound of the television.

"Oh, Dean," Georgiana chuckles, looking over at her friend Gabriella.

"Georgie, get ready." Gabriella sighed while rolling her eyes, though she couldn't help a chuckle escaping herself as Georgie always did this whilst watching Supernatural; always making quips about the show and its characters as she watched it which was endearing yet sometimes annoying, especially when they were meant to be getting ready to go out.

"I'll just watch one more scene." Georgie replied teasingly.

Shaking her head, Gabriella places down her hairbrush and strides over to the television, turning the screen to black.

"Gabbie! You're such a spoil sport!" Georgie complains.

"Get. Ready." Gabbie threatens jokingly, "You can watch the rest of the episode when we come back."

"Fine." Georgie gets up and walks toward the wardrobe whilst gently pushing Gabbie out of the way, flashing her a wicked grin as she headed over.

Gabbie smiles to herself, realizing that even after one year of not seeing each other, Georgie hadn't changed at all. Having come over to visit her, Georgie had suggested that they go out with their friends to celebrate their reunion in the only way they would: Supernatural style!

Returning to her spot in front of the mirror, Gabbie made sure that she had done her make up correctly, not that she wore much. The thin black eyeliner around her hazel orbs brought out the shine in her eyes and the way the loose curls of her brown locks flatteringly framing her face; completing the look. She turned away from the mirror and looked upon her friend who was rummaging through the wardrobe, complaining about the lack of clothing that she wanted to wear.

Laughing softly to herself, Gabbie reflected on how their strange friendship had come to pass. She recalled the first time the two of them had met; and how their crazy personalities had suited so well forming a sisterhood that had lasted six years and was still going strong.

Meanwhile, Georgie had pulled out an item of clothing and was looking at it with disdain. Catching Gabbie's eye, she raised her eyebrows inquisitively looking for a response to the skimpy number she had pulled out. In response, Gabbie only snorted and busied herself in the bathroom, mumbling something about how she had ended up with such a crazy friend.

Hearing this, Georgie smiles fondly, discarding the dress on the floor. Picking up another, she tries it against her body, still thinking about Gabbie's words. She reminisces on the times that they would pick on each other for no reason –and still do to this day- and swirls with the dress, laughing about the memory as she comes to stand in front of the mirror.

She held the dress against her skin tone, wondering if it would match her pale complexion and her gingery brunette waves. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she checked to see what colour her eyes were tonight as they changed subtly and often enough to warrant the need to deliberate over whether the pattern of the dress would match.

Wandering back into the room, Gabbie notices Georgie still hasn't made progress and storms over to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of leggings and a t-shirt that Gabbie knew went well with Georgie's leather jacket.

"Here," she throws the clothes into Georgie's face, "wear this."

"Ow. So mean." Georgie mutters, "but thanks." She discards the dress and begins to change when her phone buzzes. Stuck in trying to get her t-shirt on, muffled, Georgie calls to Gabbie, "Can you check that?"

Picking up the phone, Gabbie finds a message from one of their friends.

_Sorry guys, we have to cancel. We'll make it up to you :') Lets re-arrange! xxx_

Reading the text out to Georgie who is now dressed, she sighs and throws down the phone, "What was the point in getting ready then?" She complains, throwing herself down onto the couch childishly.

"Well, we're ready now," Georgie replies, "We don't need them to have our fun. Let's make the most of it and have a really good evening with or without them, yeah?"

Gabbie rolls her eyes and replies, "Fine, but if I don't enjoy it, we're coming right back here."

Georgie laughs, "Oh, don't worry, you will. You'll love this place and I've already booked the taxi anyway."

Gabbie cocks her head to the side, giving a sidelong glance to Georgie, "What was it called again?"

"Satan's Hollow." Georgie replies, "Don't let the name scare you. Just relax into the Supernatural theme."

Gabbie giggles, "Oh, that reminds me, I'm not wearing my bracelet." She pushes herself up from the couch and grabs the charm bracelet from the vanity table along with Georgie's samulet and pentagram earrings which she chucks over to her.

Pulling on her plaid shirt, Gabbie grins towards Georgie, "Let's go wait for the taxi."

Grabbing their final bits and pieces, they head out.

….

Sitting in the taxi, the girls watch the city of Manchester's display of lights and night life when Gabbie hears a disgruntled grunt coming from Georgie.

She turns to find Georgie searching through her purse, "What is it?" She asks.

"Eugh, I forgot to get some money out. Driver, can you just pull in here?" Georgie requests.

"What? But where's the club?"

"Oh, no, it doesn't matter, we can just walk there from here."

The car pulls to a stop and the two friends climb out after Gabbie pays the fare, giving Georgie a knowing glance, "You owe me." She teases.

"Thank you!" Georgie jokes in return, heading to the ATM machine.

As Georgie pulls the money from the machine, she catches something familiar out of the corner of her eye. She dismisses it and turns back to Gabbie who is impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed, "Ready?" She asks.

"Yup!" Georgie replies, shaking off the strange feeling of recognition of what she thought she had seen before linking arms with Gabbie and beginning their trek to the club.

As they walk, Gabbie can't help but complain, "Is it close?"

"Be patient, Gabbie, we'll get there. I'm showing you the city!" Georgie throws out her free arm, highlighting the many buildings around them. At this moment, she stalls upon catching sight of a figure vaguely in the distance and turns to look, pulling Gabbie up short.

"What? What is it?" Gabbie asks quizzically.

"N-nothing, I just…thought I saw…doesn't matter." She shakes her head dismissively and carries on toward the club.

"No, tell me!" Gabbie whines, "You know I don't like it when you do that."

Georgie continues to shake her head, ignoring Gabbie's pleas, muttering the words, "It's just silly, Gabbie. Trick of the mind."

Gabbie raises one of her brows, "Trick of the mind? What? Are you seeing things now?"

"Oh, come off it."

They walk past a dodgy alley way and try to curve around it and as they do so, Georgie notices the familiar figure that she thinks she has been seeing standing watching them and this time she can't quite believe it when a thought she's been trying to ignore finds its way to the forefront of her mind.

Castiel?

She tugs on Gabbie's arm and points into the alley, "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Gabbie asks, squinting her eyes into the darkness

"I just thought I saw…"

"Oh, what!? You have to tell me now! You can't just say that and not tell me."

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"When do I not?" The two laugh before Georgie returns to staring at the spot that she thought Castiel had been standing in.

"I, um, I saw…I can't believe I'm going to say this. The angel…Castiel…from Supernatural?"

Gabbie laughs out loud, throwing her head back until she realizes that Georgie is being deadly serious. Furrowing her brow, she turns to her friend with a sarcastic glance.

Georgie is standing there nonchalant, biting her lip and looking at Gabbie, watching her laugh and furiously wishing that she hadn't said anything.

"Castiel? Really?" Gabbie breathes out a sigh, "You honestly have been watching too much Supernatural."

"Eugh, I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Georgie scowls, "Just forget it." She says, waving her hand.

Changing the subject, Gabbie asks, "So how long do we have to go?"

"Five more minutes."

The two continue on their way, conversing about the most recent Supernatural episode they had watched together before they were again interrupted by Georgie's illusive follower.

Georgie frantically points in the direction of the figure, saying, "Look, look! He's there!"

Gabbie turns to find nothing there and looks to her friend concerned, "Georgie, really? 'Fantasy'…'reality', you know? We talked about this. You always take the piss out of me when I say something like that so stop it now, it's not funny anymore."

"I swear! I swear to God that he was there!"

"Whatever." Gabbie mumbles, shaking it off, "Let's just get to Satan's Hollow already."

….

Finally, they reach the club and on entering, hear Eye of the Tiger playing. Putting the incident in the street behind them, they turn to each other excitedly and rush onto the dance floor, mouthing eye of the tiger as it comes into the lyrics and copying Jensen's dance moves from the one blooper that they love so much.

The night passes quickly and they are pushing their way through the crowd when Georgie catches a glimpse of a trench coat which quickly flashes out of sight. Intrigued, she looks up to see if she can spot where it went and on doing so, catches sight of a door she has never seen before. Confused but curious, she taps Gabbie's arm, drawing her attention to the door.

"Hey, I think they might have built another dance floor!" Georgie exclaims, "Let's go check it out."

Gabbie nods encouragingly, though she can't help but notice that no one else is heading towards the door. She decides not to comment on the fact and follows her friend through the heavy crowd, slightly curious herself.

As they get to the door, they are able to see glaringly white spotlights flashing through the gap underneath the doorway. Georgie turns to Gabbie with raised eyebrows, "Well this looks interesting."

Gabbie, slightly more weary, gives Georgie a smile and a non-committal shrug. As Georgie opens the door, a song that they know all too well begins to play. Carry On My Wayward Son blasted through the speakers as Georgie pulls the door open and steps through.

"Wait!" Gabbie exclaims, "There doesn't seem to be anyone else in there." However, as she says so, a surge within the crowd pushes her forward, causing the door to slam shut, knocking them both to the ground.

Gabbie falls on top of Georgie with an umph of discomfort. Pushing her off, Georgie stumbles up, "Get off! God, you're so clumsy!"

"Oh, thanks." Gabbie replies sarcastically.

They pick themselves up and turn to glare at the door, only to find that the door had disappeared. Looking at each other, they share a questioning glance and Georgie places her hand up against the wall, unable to feel any gap to where the door should have been.

"Well, that's not weird at all." Gabbie muses, "Does this normally happen in Manchester?"

Georgie rolls her eyes, "What do you think?" She turns to face the club, "Well, we're here, might as well take a look around."

They push forward into the club with a feeling of familiarity which even Gabbie senses. The crowd parts for a moment in which Gabbie, searching for any signs of where they might be, happens upon the bar. Taking a step towards it, she stops and does a double take.

Castiel is leaning awkwardly against the bar staring at each of them. Shocked, she grabs Georgie and pulls her to her side, pointing vigorously, "Castiel! Castiel is over there!"

Georgie raises her eyebrows, "Oh, come on Gabbie, you just had a go at me for that, don't make fun of me, okay?"

Gabbie shakes her head, "No, but really! He's there! Look!" She returns her gaze to the spot only to find that Castiel has gone.

"Yeah, real funny, Gabs."

Gabbie begins to try to convince her that he really was there when a commotion in the crowd catches their attention. Curious, they walk towards it and join a group of onlookers. As they stand there, they notice two very familiar faces pushing their way through the club.

Unbelievably, they could swear its Sam and Dean, however, understanding that this could not be true, they take it to just be Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.

Fangirling, they squeal with excitement, "Oh my god! Is that…is that really..no." Gabbie dismisses.

"No but Gabbie, I think it is them!"

The two look at each other, astounded, "It is J2!" They say in unison, laughing unbelievably.

Coming to the only conclusion they can, Georgie says, "We must be on some sort of Supernatural set, I didn't even know they filmed in the UK!"

Gabbie looks around, remarking, "Yeah, but where are the cameras?"

Scanning the club, Georgie concedes with, "Hm, I don't know but to be honest, it is the perfect place, Satan's Hollow and all that. You know, demons." She provokes Gabbie who laughs,

"Hah, yeah, Christo." She taunts jokingly.

Suddenly, a few of the onlookers turn to stare at them, to which their eyes flash black. Georgie freezes, crossing herself whilst Gabbie freaks out, exclaiming, "Holy shit! What the hell is going on!?"

Overhearing, one of the demons replies, "Oh honey, you have no idea."

Gabbie snaps out of her shock and grabs Georgie's arm, screaming in her ear, "Run!" whilst heading towards an exit sign.

Across the club floor, the supposed Jared and Jensen hear a shout and seeing the commotion, turn their attention towards the group. 'Jensen' nods at 'Jared', confirming their suspicions and they start pushing their way forward.

The girls stumble towards the exit, demons following closely on their heels. Managing to make it out into a back alley, they hide behind a skip before the demons burst through the door behind them, determined to seek them out.

Recovering from their initial shock, they crouch, panting, trying to get a hold of the situation before them. "What the hell is going on?" Gabbie asks.

Georgie opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by the door slamming. Tentatively, they sneak a look upon the scene and find 'Jared' and 'Jensen' facing the demons. They watch, stunned as before them unfolds a confrontation between who they believe are, 'Jared' and 'Jensen' and the demons.

The drama heightens when 'Jensen' steps forward menacingly. The girls could have sworn that when he did so, 'Jared' cautioned, "Dean."

Gabbie and Georgie look at each other in disbelief, not quite believing what it is they are seeing or hearing. Georgie mouths the word, 'Dean' in a silent question before turning to look upon the scene once more.

They watch as a demon saunters towards 'Jensen' while 'Jensen' pulls out ruby's knife. Catching sight of this, the demon smirks, spitting, "I don't think you've got the guts, Dean Winchester."

….

"Dean."

"I've got this Sammy." Dean assures his brother under his breath, watching as the demon saunters forward. Sam glances nervously between the two, assessing the demons behind and preparing himself for a fight.

Dean stares the demon down, chuckling, "Funny, that's what the last demon said." He lowers the knife to his side, "And do you know what happened to them?" He glances to his knife, and then looks up at the demons arrogant face playfully. Thrusting his knife forward, he pierces the demons heart with the blade blindingly fast.

Bringing the knife out, blood gushes out of the open wound and the demon sparks and fizzes before falling to the ground dead.

Behind them, Dean and Sam hear an audible gasp. Spinning around, they see two girls standing, frozen to the spot, staring at them in terror.

The brothers share a concerned glance and Sam opens his mouth to say something…

….

"Funny, that's what the last demon said, and do you know what happened to them?"

In a flash, the girls see the knife enter the demon, shocking them to standing. They clasp their hands over their mouths and try to stifle the shocked gasps that escape their mouths unwillingly. They stand caught under the brothers' gaze, uncertain of what to do.

When they see a demon behind Dean sneaking its way towards him, Georgie begins to exclaim a warning but Dean's instincts are at the ready and they witness his hunter skills kick in as in one swift movement, he takes hold of the demons arm, dislocates it and plunges the knife into its stomach.

Upon seeing the horror of this sight, Gabbie is propelled into motion and takes a tight hold of Georgie's wrist, pulling her away from the scene and into a run, "Come on, move!"

They flee the scene, sprinting down the alley when they run head first into what they can only make out to be a person.

The next thing they know, the noises of the alley have disappeared and instead of cold, they are warm and surrounded by a soft humming sound which they come to realize is heating.

Disorientated and confused, Georgie stumbles back onto a soft surface; putting her hands out to steady herself she realizes that it is a mattress. Slumping against her, Gabbie tries to adjust to the situation, raising her hand to block the light from her eyes when a figure comes into view.

She blinks, trying to make the figure out when the two girls hear a husky voice coming through the haze surrounding their minds, "I'm sorry. Maybe I should explain."


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet-Cute

Dean watches the demons body slump to the ground while Sam disarms and kills two demons with a hunters precision. The brothers share an equally impressed look before advancing on the three demons still left in the alley.

None of them wanting to take on the Winchesters after the scene they had witnessed, they make a quick escape and smoke out of their vessels. The bodies fall to the ground lifeless and Dean shouts angrily, "Son of a bitch! Get back into your meat suits you cowards!"

Sam places a warning hand on Dean's arm, "Dean."

Dean turns to look at Sam impatiently until he sees the look on his brother's face. "What?" He asks irritably.

"They've gone, Dean."

"Who? Whose gone?"

"The girls. The girls who saw us gank those demons."

Dean glances around and taking initiative, heads further into the alley. "They're probably still hiding behind the skip." He stops for a moment and raises his voice, calling, "Hey!"

Sam cuts over him, "Lower the tone. You don't want to scare them anymore than they already are."

"Scared?" Dean scoffs, "I'm just being practical, Sammy. They could be demons for all we know."

"I don't think so, Dean. They looked pretty terrified to me."

"Yeah, well…maybe they want you to think that." Dean says glumly before making his way over to the skip and peering around it. Finding the space empty, he then turns back to Sam triumphant, giving him a 'told you so' look.

Sam, being slightly obtuse, "They're not there?"

Dean's voice hardens, "Human girls don't just disappear into thin air." He sighs, the exhaustion of the day finally hitting him, "Come on, Sammy. We'll figure this out when we get back to the motel."

….

Lights flash across the papers in Sam's lap as he sifts through them, the faint sound of Metallica playing through the Impala's radio. Dean glances at Sam, curious as to what his brother might be thinking.

"This demon cult is getting out of hand." Sam complains, throwing down the papers harshly and looking to his brother.

Dean stares back at the road as if he hadn't been looking at Sam and nods absent-mindedly, "…yeah."

Sam shifts to face Dean, "Dean, this is a real problem."

"You don't think I know that?" Dean replies incredulously.

"Well then help me out won't you? I'm trying to figure out a solution here!"

Dean sighs, frustrated, "Look, don't get annoyed, it isn't even your problem to solve. This ones on me."

Sam's eyebrows furrow, "What happened in Missouri wasn't your fault. We'll work this out together like we always do, so don't give me that crap again. We're brothers."

Dean shifts his hands on the wheel uncomfortably, turning to look out of the window as he mumbles under his breath, "Bitch."

Sam smiles fondly and retorts, "Jerk."

….

The impala rolls into the parking lot of a run-down motel, its breaks squeaking to a stop. The doors slam as Sam and Dean clamber out and grab their bags from the trunk.

As they walk to their room, Dean comments, "Well, you've got a full night of research ahead of you, Sammy."

"Funny, Dean." Sam laughs, yet with no humour, "You fire up the laptop this time and I'll grab the beers."

They approach the room, chuckling amongst themselves and Dean opens the door, stalling when he comes across the two girls from the alley way sitting upon their beds.

Immediately, they pull out their guns, pointing them to the girls, confronting them with, "Who the hell are you?"

The girls quickly stand, holding up their hands, exclaiming in unison, "Woah, wait!"

The taller of the two girls counters, "We can explain. Castiel told us everything!"

Sam and Dean together, say, "Cass?"

Dean continues, "Cass was here?"

….

_Five minutes earlier_

Castiel stares at the girls intently, opening his mouth with the intention of plunging straight into an explanation.

"Basically…"

Before he can say anything else, Gabbie cuts him off, "Wait, we just need a minute."

They recompose themselves, throwing each other nervous glances and pinching themselves, convinced that this was all a dream.

Castiel pierces them with his gaze, plainly saying, "It's been a minute. Basically, I've been searching for the two of you. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find you. I thought that, knowing your destiny you'd be more important people."

Georgie interrupts, "What do you mean more important?"

Castiel, ignoring her, continues, "I searched and finally found you. I'm glad I got to you before they did."

"They?" The girls ask in harmony.

"You think…" Gabbie begins.

Picking the sentence up, Georgie finishes, "We're being pursued?"

"Yes, your vessels." Castiel replies.

They sit in silence, aghast whilst Castiel watches them, waiting for a response. As the news sinks in, the two of them say, "Vessels?"

Impatiently, Castiel responds, "Yes, I thought I just explained that."

Confused and trying to wrap her head around the situation, Georgie utters, "Wait, back up a bit. Where are we anyway?"

"In a parallel universe to yours. That's why it was so difficult to find you."

Gabbie laughs, disbelief colouring her tone, "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Castiel cocks his head to the side, unable to understand before replying, "No. I'm being deadly serious."

Scoffing, Georgie says, "So what? Supernatural is real?"

Castiel, unable to cope with their inability to understand, steps forward, "I don't understand what you mean by that, but maybe it would just be easier if I did this."

The girls back up, raising their arms, "Woah, what are you doing?"

The angel touches their foreheads and information floods their minds.

Inconvenient as ever, Castiel disappears. They clear their heads and see that the room is annoyingly empty.

Exasperated, Georgie complains, "Wait, come on! You can't just leave us like this!"

Standing from the bed, Gabbie calls out, "Cass!" with the inevitability of no reply.

Grudgingly accepting the situation, she sits back down, turning to Georgie who rolls her eyes at her, "Typical. It's just like Cass."

They smile at each other which slowly broaden into huge grins before, unable to control themselves, they squeal in excitement, "We're in Supernatural!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…Gabbie!" Georgie rambles excitedly.

"…Yeah." Gabbie replies albeit half-heartedly.

Suddenly, realization dawns and the burden of what they now know falls upon them and they slump back down on the beds.

"Holy shit…" Gabbie mutters.

Georgie nods silently in agreement, wondering, "Parallel universe? What's with that? How come we don't exist here?"

Gabbie turns to look at her friend, exasperated, "Seriously? All that information and that's the first thing you think of? Come on, Georgie, a bit of perspective."

"Yeah…sorry. It's just a lot to take in." Georgie replies sheepishly, "But seriously, that door was a sigil?"

"I know, it's weird but when I think about it, why didn't we even notice in the first place?" Gabbie asks, "I mean, the door just disappeared."

"Oh…" Recognition shines within Georgie's eyes, "Yeah, it did. I'd completely forgotten about that."

"And the fact that you kept on seeing Cass everywhere." Gabbie pointed out.

Georgie turns to Gabbie accusingly, "You see, I told you, I did see Cass!"

Gabbie smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry."

Teasingly, Georgie replies, "You better be sorry."

They laugh and then, sobering up, Gabbie asks, "But what happens in our world now that we're here?"

Georgie is silent for a moment, the question sinking in, "I don't want to think about that." She says sombrely.

Quickly changing the subject, Gabbie muses, "And what about the vessels, though? I can't believe that. I mean, we know about Sam and Dean being Michael and Lucifer's vessels but-"

Before she can ponder further, she is distracted by the sound of car doors slamming outside.

The girls share a curious glance and turn to the door where they hear the familiar husky chuckles of the Winchesters. They turn to face each other with nervous but excited grins when suddenly; the door bangs open to reveal Sam and Dean.

Before they realize what is happening, they are looking down the barrels of two guns.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean confronts.

In a bid to save themselves, they say in unison, "Woah, wait!"

Quickly, to get hold of the situation, Georgie exclaims, "We can explain. Cass told us everything."

For a moment, Sam and Dean lower their guard as they ask, "Cass?"

Dean, unable to stop himself, continues, "Cass was here?"

The girls notice a questioning glance from Sam to Dean at Dean's mention of Castiel before Sam brings back up his guard and takes a step toward them, asking harshly, "How do we know you're telling us the truth? You disappeared right before our eyes. Who's to say you're not demons?"

Joining Sam, Dean nods in his direction, "Yeah, what he said."

Frantically searching for an answer, the girls desperately look about the room for any inspiration when suddenly, remembering the episodes, it hits them. They meet the Winchester's gaze, saying together, "Tests!"

Equally together, the men say, "Tests?"

Instinctively, Gabbie steps forward and holds out her arm whilst Georgie says, "You know, holy water, salt, silver knife…?"

Sam and Dean exchange a suspicious glance, wondering how the girls know about these methods.

Eventually, Dean lowers his gun, indicating that Sam keeps his. "Sammy, hold the fort." Ignoring Sam's worried puppy face; he reaches for his knife, never taking his eyes off of the girls. "Let's get this over with, then."

He makes his way over maintaining eye contact and reaching Georgie, places the blade against her skin.

Georgie shivers as the cold blade touches her, tensing as the blade cuts through her skin. She stares at him pleadingly, willing him to believe them.

Surprised by the lack of reaction and the look of defiance within her eyes, he shakes it off and approaches Gabbie to do the same.

…

Tests over and done with, the Winchesters are finally satisfied that the girls are not dangerous. However, still weary, they make sure to keep their hands close to their guns for security, still not completely trusting them.

Sitting at the coffee table, the men stare upon the women and Dean challenges, "So who are you, anyway? You said Cass told you everything. What exactly did he tell you?"

Introducing them, Georgie begins, "Well, I'm Georgiana, and this is Gabriella. I'm not sure how to begin so bear with me…"

They take a deep breath before plunging into the story of how they came to be here.

"…and then the back door opened, and you two came running out, and there was that whole confrontation-"

"Yeah, we were there for that bit." Dean cuts in impatiently.

Sam sends Dean a rebuking glare before returning his attention to the girls and asking, "but why exactly are you two here anyway?"

Dean interrupts with his own question, "And how old are you two?"

"Dean." Sam whines.

"No, it's fine," Georgie assures, "we're both twenty-five."

"And you?" Gabbie asks, curious.

Sam and Dean share a glance before Sam replies with, "I'm twenty-six and Dean's twenty-nine."

"29? Dude!" Dean retorts.

Sam gives him an exasperated look whilst Georgie, realizing where they are in terms of the series, blurts out, "Oh, so this is series-"

Quickly, Gabbie elbows Georgie hard, silencing her before she can continue.

Interested, the Winchesters open their mouths to ask what she meant when Gabbie, thinking quickly, cuts in with, "So what happened to all of the demons?"

Sam lowers his gaze, "They, uh, they got away."

"Sammy." Dean warns.

"What? They have a right to know if they're going to be a part of this."

"Hold up! Who says they're going to be a part of this? Look at them, how do we know that they can even fight?"

Georgie pipes up, "Hey! We can speak for ourselves, thanks. We may not be great fighters, but we can learn."

Gabbie adds in, "And I've shot a gun before."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Super. She's shot a gun before."

Sam ignores Dean's sarcasm, turning to the girls with a re-assuring smile, "No matter, we'll teach you."

Dean bolshily replies, "We?"

Sam turns to him sternly, "Yes, we."

Uncertain as to how this was to go about, Gabbie questions, "How will you teach us?"

"Don't worry," Sam assures her, "we'll figure that out eventually." He smiles warmly, "How about I teach you and Dean can teach Georgiana?"

"What?" Dean asks askance, "Squeamish Nancy Thompson over there?"

"I'm not that squeamish!" Georgie grumbles, realizing he is referring to her, "And it's Georgie." She says, quickly glancing at Sam.

"I put a knife to your wrist and you flinched." Dean states matter-of-factly.

"Well, who wouldn't? You just sliced open my arm!"

Nodding in Gabbie's direction, Dean retorts with, "She didn't."

They stare at each other stubbornly, neither of them willing to be the one to look away first.

Meanwhile, Sam and Gabbie share a worried glance before Sam mutters humorously, "Already firm friends." He raises his brows suggestively, bringing a warm laugh from Gabbie.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunters In Training

_**Hello there! We've decided to give a little introduction, just to introduce ourselves...the writers of this story! There's two of us...if you hadn't guessed that already. We have many ideas for this story and honestly, we're rather enjoying writing it and we can only hope that you are enjoying reading it. Any comments and feedback would be more than welcome. Please enjoy! All our fangirl love, Rose and Sera. **_

In the week that passed after their first meeting, Gabbie and Georgie were still trying to convince themselves that it was all real. After all, it was almost like a dream come true to them. Of course, the dream wasn't as perfect as they had imagined. Sam and Dean had warned them of the dangers, had even asked –and tried to convince them- if they wanted out before they ever had the chance to begin.

However, the two girls were adamant, recalling the information that Castiel had given them. They knew that, considering what was about to come, they would have to learn to fight, how to shoot a gun and heck, even how to face off demons.

Castiel had yet to return since the last time they had spoken, ignoring both the Winchesters and the girls' calls for him. Frustrated, they had given up, understanding that Castiel always did this but also curious as to where on earth the angel could be.

When they were not complaining about the angel, Georgie and Gabbie were talking about the Winchesters.

They would never admit it out loud to the men, but they had always had an admiration for them. At first, it had been difficult to try to keep this hidden since they didn't want to scare the boys away but now that they had spent time with them, they no longer saw them as fictional characters to fan girl over but men who were as real to them now as if they always had been.

They saw Sam and Dean as human beings, not as simple characters on a television show that they could never have a chance with. They began to see a side of the brother's that they had never seen on the show and before long, they realized that they were, slowly but surely, falling for them.

Little did they know that the Winchesters were beginning to feel the same way about the girls.

After several arguments concerning whether the girls should be allowed to stay with them, Sam had finally persuaded Dean that it would be safer for them to stay; learn how to fight, being defenceless in a world that they are unfamiliar with. They discussed at length as to how they were going to go about the training of the naïve girls who had so easily bombarded their way into their lives.

When Sam had said that they would train them he did not expect that they would stick it out. Dean had rebuked Sam, telling him that he knew that it was going to happen. No matter how much Dean had tried to dissuade the girls by staying in this world after failing to convince Sam of the dangers they would face, the girls stubbornly stayed put, seeming even to relish in the tuition and the expanding of their knowledge of the boys lives.

Eventually realizing how futile it was to try and stop them, they decided to take it in their stride and train the girls to the best of their ability. After a few training sessions and getting to know the girls better, even if they didn't want to admit it to themselves or each other they had actually begun to enjoy the company, finding that they had a lot in common. They were surprised by how quickly they became friends, yet the boys were still slightly concerned as after countless times of the boys and girls calling for Castiel with the continuous lack of appearance, Sam and Dean were still finding it difficult to completely trust Georgie and Gabbie without Castiel's assurance.

As the training progressed, so did the girls. They would be lying if they said that they weren't impressed, and even found themselves feeling an attraction towards them, admiring their confidence and ability to learn so quickly. After all, it had been considerably long since the two of them had spent time with two attractive women.

Sam found tutoring Gabbie a delight. Not only was she a quick learner, she was also adept and flexible when it came to hand combat. In addition to this, he had found the beginning of a great friendship, enjoying the way she was always laughing at everything and not being able to help smiling along with her.

At first, Dean found Georgie irritable, jealous of the way Sam and Gabbie were getting along so well and progressing quickly with their training whilst for the fifth time that day, Dean had already had to correct Georgie's shooting technique. However, despite her being slightly slow on the uptake of the training, he found that her calming presence and persistence to keep learning was soothing and admirable, knowing many who would have given up by now. The silly puns she would now and again come out with had him smiling, and even beginning to laugh at times. He found her humour refreshing, having not come across someone like her before. Despite her lack of shooting skills, he began to look forward to and enjoy their time together; beginning to get the sneaky suspicion that Georgie was putting some of it on anyway.

….

After a few months of living with the Winchesters and having gone through the onslaught of several training sessions, Gabbie was beginning to show huge potential, already mastering how to shoot a gun.

Impressed, Sam had quickly moved her onto combat lessons, which proved more challenging for Gabbie whilst Georgie, already having mastered combat skills was taking advantage of the fact that with gun training, Dean would usually have to hold her to steady her hand with his own to hit the target straight.

….

Practicing hit and defence techniques, Gabbie goes to throw a punch at Sam. In one swift movement, Sam lifts Gabbie off of the floor and twists her round, trapping her arm behind her back before pinning her to the wall of the abandoned hut that they had found in a deserted farm. Laughing, Gabbie looks up at Sam, regaining her breath. Sam smirks at her, their gazes lock and linger a bit too long. Letting her go, Sam clears his throat apologetically, "Let's practice your shooting again and show Georgie how it's done." He teases, winking playfully.

Meanwhile, Dean and Georgie are outside the hut at the makeshift shooting range. There is a sense of tension in the air as Georgie points the gun at the target –an empty can- and with a deep breath in, pulls the trigger. She bites her lip, hope springing into her eyes until she realizes the bullet was nowhere near the target…just as she had planned.

She lowers the gun to her side as Dean, trying to be patient, exclaims, "No, you're still not holding it right!" He realizes how harsh his tone is and clears his throat, "Here, let me help you." Georgie smiles to herself, her plan working out perfectly, quickly returning to looking innocent as Dean comes to stand very close behind her. Feeling his heart beat against her back, Dean positions her arms correctly, gently placing his hand over hers. He guides the gun toward the centre of the target, looking at his hand over hers and noticing the slight tremble that seems to run through Georgie's body.

For a moment, he is silent before he whispers in her ear, "Okay, shoot." He watches as the bullet goes straight through the centre of the target and sends Georgie a grin, "You did it!" He exults, then with a smirk, "took you long enough."

Georgie turns in his arms to smile at him proudly but gets caught by the intense green of his eyes. Dean watches her as her waves tickle his nose as she turns and he is struck by the brightness of her smile. He clears his throat just as Sam and Gabbie come outside to join them and the two jump apart, startled.

Sam gives Dean a reprimanding look whilst Georgie and Gabbie share suggestive glances. Although Georgie similarly notes how close Sam and Gabbie are standing, catching Sam's hand as it quickly falls away from where it had been on Gabbie's back when leading her outside.

Sam steps away briskly and walks over to the Impala to pick out a gun for Gabbie in an attempt to break the tension that marked the atmosphere. While rummaging through the trunk, Sam explains teasingly, whilst winking at Gabbie, "We came to show you how it's done."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, well Georgie's improved massively. She's my new Uma Thurman."

...

After a couple of hours on the deserted farm at the shooting range, Sam and Dean leave to grab drinks. As they leave, Dean is complaining about Georgie's atrocious shots whilst Sam is boasting with pride by how much better Gabbie is.

Once they are out of ear shot, Gabbie turns to Georgie accusingly, "You can't be _that_ bad." She picks up the gun with newly expert hands and shoots the three targets with precision into each centre. "See?" She asks, "It's not that difficult."

Georgie grins knowingly, raising her brows suggestively and cocking the gun almost flawlessly which she had failed to do only moments before, she aims and shoots, hitting two out of three targets with uncanny precision.

Gabbie grins, opening her mouth to speak but is cut off by Dean's shout, "I knew it! I knew you couldn't be that bad!" Georgie spins around guiltily, biting her lip, "I'm teaching you goddammit!" Dean smirks towards Sam with renewed cockiness, "Looks like your girl is going to have to up her game, Sammy."

Sam points out, "I don't know, Dean. Georgie still couldn't hit all three targets."

Dean scoffs, grinning, "Fine. Let's try combat, then." Knowing full well that Georgie was excelling in that field and that Sam and Gabbie were having difficulties because of height differences.

Sam crosses his arms, huffing, "Fine."

Five minutes later, the girls are ready to fight and Sam and Dean are settled into two rotting wicker chairs that they had found in the rundown hut.

Picking up a beer, Dean quips, "Oh, I've been waiting for this."

Sam nods silently in agreement, too busy watching the girls warm up, worrying about losing the bet to Dean that they had placed on who would win.

Georgie and Gabbie face each other, trying to be serious about the situation but failing to stop small giggles escaping their lips considering where they had been just a few months ago.

Calling out to Georgie, Dean shouts, "Remember what I taught you! It worked wonders on Sam."

Sam gives Dean a questioning look whilst Gabbie, noting that Georgie is distracted by Dean, takes the opportunity to land the first blow. She grabs hold of Georgie's shoulder and slips her leg between Georgie's, attempting to unbalance her but Georgie, going on the instincts that Dean had been driving into her, wastes no time in knocking Gabbie's arm away and pushing her down through her legs, twisting round into a defensive stance.

Gabbie scrambles up quickly as Dean grins and nudges Sam playfully.

After a few minutes of fighting, Georgie finally takes the upper hand and manages to throw Gabbie to the ground, winding her.

Dean chuckles, "That's my girl." He stands up to congratulate her when Gabbie swings out her leg, knocking Georgie's from beneath her, sending Georgie sprawling to the ground with an oomph.

Dean frowns, complaining, "Hey, that's cheating!"

Sam passes Dean, patting him condescendingly, laughing as he goes. Walking over to Gabbie to help her up, he smiles encouragingly, "You're getting better. I liked the quick thinking at the end."

Gabbie stands, grinning, pleased with herself, "Thanks." She continues to use Sam's arm as support.

Meanwhile, Dean helps Georgie stand up, not realizing that he holds onto her hand a little longer than necessary. Turning to Sam and Gabbie, he calls out, at the same time as Georgie, "We still won."

The two look at each other, grinning as Sam and Gabbie share an amused yet meaningful glance.

Sam shrugs, "There's always a next time."

Throwing his head back in his signature laugh, Dean retorts, "And I'll always beat you little brother."

Sam leans down to whisper in Gabbie's ear, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

….

As the weeks and months passed with the Winchesters and the girls, Castiel had been busy with finding the answers to some of his own questions. Finally after many confrontations, and struggling with some of Raphael's supporters who wanted information about the girls' whereabouts, Castiel, slightly worse for wear, uncovers the location of his brother, the archangel Gabriel.

Having been the one who sent him on the mission to find the girls, Castiel felt he was owed an explanation.

Having searched long and hard for him, he chanced upon one of the warehouses that Gabriel finds so entertaining based on some rumours he had heard amongst a cluster of the many of Gabriel's playthings.

Castiel could never understand why Gabriel liked these stores so much; to him they were just empty buildings, loosely fit together by rusting metal. He failed to grasp the attraction they obviously held for Gabriel.

Exhausted from his skirmishes with Raphael's followers, he tiredly wanders through the space, "Gabriel?...Gabriel?" He sighs, "I know you're here. There is no point in these stupid games. There are serious matters to discuss." He looks around helplessly and after a moment of silence, he mutters, "And I need you brother. I need your help."

Startling Castiel, Gabriel's voice echoes around the building, bouncing off of the walls, "Oh, Castiel. Cass, Cassie, Cass…what news have you got for me, hm? I've heard all about your silly little fights with Raphael. Getting into trouble again, are we?"

"This is serious, Gabriel. It would be much easier and safer to talk if you showed yourself."

Gabriel appears behind Castiel, spreading his arms wide to reveal himself, "And here I am, little brother."

Castiel starts forward, "Gabriel I've got-"

"Woah, woah, woah, not here. Where do you think we are? This isn't some safe house from angel radio, you know? Let's go somewhere…more private." Gabriel winks.

Clicking his fingers, a new reality is instantly created around them. Castiel looks about him to find he is in a brothel, and of course, Gabriel has two beautiful women either side of him, kissing his cheeks as he stares upon Castiel amused.

"Gabriel this is not the time for your foolish fantasies." Castiel shifts awkwardly.

Gabriel rolls his eyes, "Lighten up, Cass. Take that stick out of your arsehole."

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel says after a moment of silence.

Gabriel sighs exasperatedly, "Heh, you wouldn't."

Another silence as Gabriel studies Castiel before asking, "How's the boyfriend?"

Castiel cocks his head to the side, confused, before replying, "Boyfriend? I don't understand…If you're referring to Dean, he's fine."

Gabriel smirks, and then leading the conversation along, he asks, "So did you do as I asked?"

"Yes. I got the girls. It wasn't easy. They weren't where you said they would be."

"Well, what's a mission without a little bit of fun rolled into it? The good soldier using his cunning to overcome the trials set before him."

"You could have made my job a lot easier if you had just told me that they weren't even in this universe in the first place." Castiel accuses.

Gabriel grins, wiggling his eyebrows, "But that was the best bit, don't you think?"

Castiel sighs impatiently, "But you could have chosen someone from this universe, surely."

Gabriel, quickly becoming bored, responds, "No! You know the road of destiny as well as I do. It had to be them. Luci and Mike have their true vessels. It's only fair I get mine."

"And Raphael?" Castiel questions, "His vessel? You know what he's like."

Gabriel gives Castiel a pointed look, "We'll deal with Raphael when it comes around."

"You put the girls in terrible danger bringing them here."

Gabriel shrugs it off, "Eh, they'll be fine! And as I recall, it was you who brought them here. I just requested it."

"I don't think you realize the full gravitas of the situation."

"Ugh, Cassie, come off it with your big fancy words. It'll be fine, you'll see!"

"What exactly do you want me to do now?" Castiel asks, the smirk that's been playing on Gabriel's mouth dropping as they moved onto more serious business.

"Well where exactly are the girls now?" Once again he looks at Castiel provocatively, "If you've got them having sexy time without me I'm not going to be happy."

"That's…inappropriate." Castiel replies, frowning, "I left them with the Winchesters. They should be in capable hands."

Gabriel tuts, "The Winchesters? Those douchebags? What did you leave them with them for? They'll ruin everything like they always do and I can't have one of them taking my vessel before me."

Ignoring Gabriel, Castiel says, "I should go. They've been praying to me for a while now."

Gabriel raises his brows questioningly, "Why don't I come with you? Someone's got to fix up the mess you created."

Before Castiel can reply, Gabriel clicks his fingers, the brothel disappearing before them.

Looking around, Castiel finds that Gabriel has gone too.

"Dammit Gabriel."


	4. Chapter 4 - An Angel's Intervention

_**Hey! It's the writers again! This next section is a bit more tongue in cheek but we hope you enjoy it. Again, any feedback would be appreciated! Enjoy and keep on smiling! Rose and Sera.**_

Five months have passed since Georgie and Gabbie arrived in Sam and Dean's world. As usual, they are having an argument with the Winchesters, who have returned from a hunt only moments ago, about when they will finally be able to go with them. Sam and Dean, ready to rebuke them –ignoring the way Georgie and Gabbie sarcastically mouth the lecture off by heart having heard it a million times- stop short when out of nowhere Castiel appears before them.

"Dean."

"Jesus, Cass!" Dean swears, "Where the hell have you been!?"

Ignoring the question, Castiel continues with, "I've come to warn you."

"Warn us…?"

Cutting him off mid-sentence, Gabriel appears in a flurry of confetti and sparks, "Hello boys!" He spins around, winking, "and ladies."

Gabbie smiles stupidly, trying to stifle a giggle whilst Georgie turns to her, knowing exactly how Gabbie must be feeling at this point and also delighting at the spectacle before her.

Ignoring the Winchesters, Gabriel approaches the girls, "It's time we had a little chat." He turns his gaze sharply towards Gabbie, outreaching his hands.

Dean interrupts, "Woah, woah – hold up angel wings! There will be no weird angel zapping until we get some answers."

"Dean Winchester. Always getting in the way…what a surprise." Gabriel sighs. Turning on his heel, he glares at Dean, acknowledging Sam in the background.

Castiel steps forward, placing himself between the Winchesters and Gabriel, "Gabriel."

"What? The Winchesters need protection now?" Gabriel snorts, pushing Castiel out of the way, "Perleeease!"

Dean gives Gabriel a hard look; Sam watching warily in the background.

"Come now, Dean! Surely we're friends by now, no?"

Dean continues to stare at him angrily.

"Let's just have a friendly talk!"

"Nothing with you is friendly in our experience." Sam retorts.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Dean asks.

"What? Hasn't your precious Castiel explained? I'm shocked!" Gabriel taunts.

Giving Castiel an accusatory glare, Dean says through gritted teeth, "No, haven't seen Cass in months."

Castiel avoids Dean's gaze, muttering defensively, "It's not like I've had the time."

Dean turns on Castiel, "Then you make the time! Dammit Cass, you dump these girls on us, leaving us in the lurch, not having any idea of what was going on!"

"I explained everything to Gabriella and Georgiana."

"It wasn't enough, Cass!" Dean cuts in, "I prayed to you! Hell we all did!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Cass!" Dean glares at him, "Now will you please explain? And you!" He stops Gabriel in his tracks who had been making his way over to the girls, "I ain't finished with you either. You're as much a part of this as he is." He says, jabbing his finger in the general direction of Castiel.

"Dammit…" Gabriel mutters, "Cass I told you this would happen! I just wanted to collect the girls, no fuss involved and be on my way."

"What? The girls? What do you want with them?" Sam queried, crossing the space in order to stand between the girls and Gabriel, folding his arms.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves? I think you'll find they know a lot more than they're letting on." Gabriel provokes.

Sam turns to stare at the two of them who are looking very guilty, having stayed silent, knowing exactly what was going on.

Dean turns his stern stare from the angels to the girls, "Go on then." Dean says impatiently.

Gabbie and Georgie share a worried glance, each waiting for the other to speak first. Eventually, because Gabriel becomes tired of waiting, he explains, "Cutting a long story short, the girls aren't from this world."

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass. We know that bit. Just cut to the chase already." Dean grunts.

"Okay, well, let's see what they didn't tell you then. Hm, for instance, did they tell you that Gabriella is my true vessel? Quite convenient don't you think?" He winks at Gabbie, "Buuuut unfortunately, Georgie just so happens to be Raphael's, really sorry about that."

He looks apologetically at Georgie before turning to watch the Winchester's reaction. The girls shift uncomfortably under the boys betrayed stares.

"Is that true?" Sam presses.

The girls nod.

"You know about this crap!?" Dean shouts angrily, "Five months and you didn't freaking tell us!?"

Sam puts a restraining hand on Dean's arm before moving forward to search Gabbie's face for the truth who fails to hold his gaze. "Gabbie, is this true?"

"…Yes." Gabbie admits in a small voice as Georgie squeezes her hand in support.

Dean stands fuming in the background, not entirely sure how to react to the whole situation. A part of him wants to scream and shout and break everything around him whilst another side of him hated himself for letting this happen. Again, he hadn't been severe enough when he'd had the chance to save these girls from this dangerous life…in fact, he had only encouraged it.

Sensing Dean's inner turmoil, Georgie tentatively walks over to him, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Before she is able to, he shrugs out of her reach, avoiding her gaze, unsure of how he would react. Georgie's hand drops to her side forlornly, "I'm sorry. We were going to tell you, we just…we could never find the right time."

"You had plenty of time." Sam says coldly, disappointed.

"We didn't mean to keep it from you. We couldn't even make head or tail of it ourselves. And then we got into training with you guys, and we were enjoying it and…" At a loss for words, Gabbie trails off.

After a tense few seconds, Castiel speaks up, "Some of this might be partly my fault."

Upon hearing this, Georgie, who has been feeling a growing sense of annoyance in herself and at the situation they have come to be in, snaps, "You think!? You zapped us with your angel crap unloading all of this information that we had to deal with and then just up and leaving without any explanation. Dammit Cass, what were you expecting us to do!?"

"I'm sorry." Castiel replies.

Georgie turns on Castiel, bristling furiously, "Sorry? You're sorry?"

Looking as if she is about to attack Castiel, Dean grabs her arms, holding her back, "Georgie, calm down. We obviously need to sort some things out."

Georgie, straining against Dean's grasp, continues to stare angrily upon Castiel.

Gabriel steps forward, clapping his hands together, "Well, this has been entertaining but time is ticking boys and I need my girls."

Sam steps forward defiantly, "Nothing is happening until you explain everything, seeing as you're the one that caused all of this."

Gabriel sighs, realizing that the fun is over, "Okay…if I have to…" He trails off, taking in a deep breath as if he is about to explain when, surprising everyone, he makes a lunge at Gabbie and before anyone can take action, they disappear from sight.

Breaking free of Dean's grasp, Georgie reaches out to where Gabbie had been standing, shouting in unison with Sam, "Gabbie!"

After a shocked few seconds of silence, Georgie turns on Castiel, pounding his chest with her fists, crying, "Bring her back! Bring her back right this second! It's all your fault, you go find her right now!"

Dean, quickly taking charge of the situation, places a firm hand on Georgie's shoulder and turns her round to face him, saying, "This isn't going to solve anything."

Georgie stares at him angrily before storming off towards the Impala.

Dean sighs, "Georgie…" He looks to Sam and Castiel, not missing the fact that Sam is still staring at the spot where Gabbie had been. "Sammy, you okay?"

Sam lifts his gaze to his brother, not having to say anything for Dean to understand. Before he can say anything else, Sam nods in Georgie's direction, "Maybe you should go after her."

Dean frowns, "But Sammy…"

"Dean." Sam presses sternly.

Dean gives a nod of his head before turning away and following after Georgie.

Once he is gone, Sam turns to Castiel.

"Sam," Castiel begins.

Sam cuts him off quickly, "You're going to get her back."

"Sam, I have no idea where they are. He could have taken her anywhere." Castiel responds wearily.

Stubbornly, Sam replies, "I don't care. You will find her and you will bring her back to me."

Castiel is silent for a moment before agreeing, "Of course."

….

Jogging up to Georgie's side, Dean begins, "Hey, slow down would you?"

Georgie rolls her eyes, "Urgh, go away, Dean. You made it perfectly clear where you stand."

"Fine. If you're going to be like that. You should have just told us in the first place and we could have avoided this mess."

Georgie turns to him sharply, "Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"I didn't say that and anyway, we're not going to solve this by fighting."

Close to angry tears, Georgie loses her resolve and crumples, crying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Dean!"

"Hey, come on…" Dean places a hand on her shoulder but Georgie shrugs away from his touch, leaning over the hood of the Impala.

Closing her eyes and tensing her shoulders, she continues tearfully, "No, this _was_ all my fault. I should have told you everything and I didn't and now Gabbie's gone and you don't trust me." She takes in a quivering breath through her tears, "I'm so sorry."

Dean, not knowing what to say, leans heavily against the Impala and pulls Georgie into a hug. She presses her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away but Dean only holds her to him tighter. Eventually, Georgie gives up, falling against him and sobbing into his chest. Dean holds her close, stroking her hair and allowing her to be.

….

Disorientated and confused, Gabbie struggles out of Gabriel's grasp. Slapping away his arms, she rights herself. Backing away from the archangel, she exclaims, "What the hell was that!?" She takes note of her surroundings, realizing they are in some sort of warehouse, "Where the hell are we?" She confronts, "Take me back, take me back right now!"

Gabriel smirks, crossing his arms over his chest as he takes in the wild girl before him. "Believe me, I just did you a favour, sweetheart."

"Favour? You call this a favour?"

"Call it all you want, but we need to talk."

"Talk? About what exactly?"

"I think you know extremely well."

Gabbie glares stubbornly, refusing to play his game.

"Look Gabs. I can call you Gabs, right? We can either do this the easy way or the hard way and believe you me, you do not want to do it the hard way."

"Try me." She bites back.

Gabriel whistles appreciatively, "Oh-ho, I can see why you're my vessel!" He teases, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Gabbie, unable to hold her resolve any longer, lets slip a small giggle before clearing her throat and crossing her arms.

Gabriel smirks before getting down to business, "On a serious note, we really do have to talk."

Gabbie cocks her head to the side, "You mean me being your true vessel?"

"Ding ding ding! Bingo, penny drops! Well done, smart ass." Gabriel teases, "Yes. You are my true vessel, not that it was easy to find you since it just so happens that you and Georgie are the only two people in the whole of creation to only exist in one parallel universe. Typical, you never make my life easy."

"And I'm not going to start now." Gabbie retorts, "I hope you know that I'll never let you in."

Gabriel smirks, "Never? There are more ways than one, sweet cheeks."

Gabbie blushes, "Yeah, well, um…it's still no."

Gabriel smiles, "Anyway, joking aside, I never wanted you to say yes anyway. After all, if it hadn't been me who had found you, it would have been Raphael. I was only protecting you the only way I could."

Before Gabbie can respond, Gabriel's smirk is etched back onto his face, "So how about those fantasies, then?"

Gabbie cocks her head innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel grins, "Honey, I found you in the parallel universe, don't think a few dreams are going to get past me. How about I jog your memory?" He teases, clicking his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5 - Feelings Unknown

**_It's the writers again! Again, we really just want to say that we hope you're enjoying it! A little more action in this one! :) As usual, we'd like to ask that if you have any suggestions or any feedback, it would be greatly appreciated! :D _**

It has been almost a day since Gabbie was taken from them and with the evening just gone, Georgie finds herself restless and unable to sleep. She steps out of the motel they moved to after the many arguments she had had with the Winchesters about staying at the hut to wait for Gabbie.

Leaning heavily against the Impala, she sighs, looking up at the stars, worrying about her friend. Lost in thought, she doesn't notice Sam exiting the motel and coming to join her. Only when he nudges her shoulder is she startled out of her reverie, "You too, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah…" Georgie replies softly, soon realizing what he was implying. She looks at Sam, searching his eyes, "Wait. I know why I'm so upset about all of this, why are you?"

Sam gives Georgie a pointed look, "I think you know why."

Georgie turns toward Sam and when she doesn't respond, Sam continues, "Over these past five months Gabbie has come to mean more to me than I ever thought. She's no longer just a friend. I care about her too Georgie and I want her back just as much as you."

Georgie smiles sadly at Sam but is grateful that he understands.

Shivering unwillingly from the cold, she feels Sam's arms come around her shoulders as he pulls her into a comforting hug, each of them feeling Gabbie's loss.

In this personal moment between Sam and Georgie, Dean, having woken up from his own restless sleep to find the room empty, curiously steps outside to find what looks to him like a romantic embrace. Watching from the shadows, he sees Georgie lean back to give Sam a soft smile. Misreading the situation, he steps forward, propelled by the surprising feelings of envy that are bubbling up inside of him.

Before he knows what he is doing, he charges forward, yelling out "Hey! What's going on?"

Georgie quickly steps away from Sam, realizing how it must look and she can't help guiltily biting her lip.

"It's not what it looks like." She mutters ashamedly.

Sam, who up to this point has been completely comfortable with the situation and only slightly confused at Dean's outburst, is confused further when he catches Georgie's words. Looking between Georgie and Dean, realization dawns and he does a double take before exclaiming, "Oh! You thought…?" He frowns, a thought coming to his mind, "Why would you think…and why would it bother you anyway?"

Dean clears his throat, not entirely sure how to respond or why he is feeling this way so doing the only thing he can think of to get out of the situation, he completely changes the subject altogether. "I'm gonna grab a beer, anyone want one?"

Georgie looks up, "Actually I do. Why don't I go get them?" Avoiding Dean's gaze, she walks passed him into the motel room.

As she passes him, Dean can't help but sneak a quick glance at her which, to his relief, she doesn't notice.

Soon enough, the door closes and the knowing look that has been growing on Sam's face broadens into an irritating grin.

Dean sends his brother a harrowing glare, "Shut up Sammy."

"I didn't say anything." Sam replies innocently.

"You were thinking it, that's the problem." Dean huffs.

Sam laughs, yet is cut short by the sound of glass smashing from inside their room, followed by an ear-piercing scream.

Sam and Dean share a concerned look before moving swiftly towards the room, bringing out their guns and expertly cocking them.

In seconds, Dean kicks the door open to find Georgie facing off two sleazy demons.

After her initial fright, the months of Dean's training spur Georgie into action. Swiftly pulling out a blade, she grabs the first demons arm as it lunges for her, spraining it as she shoves him behind her and down to the floor before tackling the second who quickly side steps and throws her into the wall. Georgie snaps back round, fire burning in her eyes.

The Winchesters, stunned in the doorway, mouth a small, "wow" before snapping back into action as Georgie hits the wall.

In two strides, Sam has cornered one of the demons. He wastes no time in whipping out Ruby's knife and plunging it deep into the demon as it is scrambling to get up.

Meanwhile, Dean heads for Georgie, realizing the demon has the upper-hand and that if he doesn't move quickly, Georgie could be dead in moments. With this thought at the forefront of his mind, he wastes no time in shooting a bullet past its head in an attempt to distract it. The demon spins around to face Dean with a snarl but Sam is already there, pinning its arms behind its back and throwing Ruby's knife toward Dean. Catching it mid-air, Dean presses the blade against the demons throat, "You better have a goddamn good explanation for being here."

The demon only spits as its eyes blacken with hatred.

….

Minutes later, they have the demon tied to a chair in the centre of a make-shift devil's trap. Dean finishes tying the gag around its mouth, growling, "We'll deal with you later." He ignores the ominous glare the demon sends his way and walks over to the corner of the room to join Sam and Georgie who are already in a hushed conversation.

"You're a lot better than I thought." Sam compliments, impressed.

Dean grins, "Well I did train her." He squeezes Georgie's shoulder, "That was one hell of a fight."

"I thought so." Georgie comments cheekily.

Dean smirks, slipping his hand down her arm until he realizes what he is doing and returns his hand to his side. Sam sees this, yet doesn't comment, only smiles to himself whilst Georgie, wanting the touch to last forever, is disappointed when Dean drops his hand, absent-mindedly hugging her arm where Dean's hand had been.

Clearing his throat, Dean gets down to business, "So what are we going to do with Chuckles over there?"

Sam opens his mouth to reply when Georgie cuts in, "Get some answers." She says, picking up Ruby's knife from the table behind Sam.

Dean, concerned, stops her, "Woah, hang on there, Buffy. Just leave this to us for now."

"What? You think I can't do it?" Georgie questions.

"Oh, I think you can do it. I just don't think you're ready." Dean quips.

Sam presses, as always being the voice of reason, "This is the first time you've come up against demons, Georgie. This wasn't even a planned case. This was a surprise attack and you've done well but this is just something that you have to let us deal with for now."

Georgie, understanding, turns to Dean for confirmation who nods and takes the knife from her, "Why don't you clean up?"

….

As the sound of the shower filters throughout the room, the demon laughs nastily through its gag.

Harshly removing the material, Dean growls, "Something funny?"

"You have no idea." The demon replies, grinning knowingly.

"I've been hearing that a lot recently from lowlifes like you. Let's play a game. Why don't you clue me in and maybe I'll reconsider your…" he gestures at the demon, "…predicament."

The demon snorts, "How about we play my game? But I'm willing to bet that you won't like what you're going to hear."

Dean throws his fist against the demon's cheek, hard enough to draw blood. The demon spits it out, "Those precious little girls of yours." It snaps harshly.

Sam frowns, "Hey," he warns, "watch your tongue."

The demon sends a smirk toward Sam, taunting, "Where do you think Gabriella is now? You honestly think she's trapped, being held against her will somewhere? A little birdie told me that she and feathers are laying the egg, as it were."

Sam, refusing to believe it, retorts, "You filthy liar!"

The demon grins, teeth stained with its own blood, "I told you that you wouldn't want to hear it but as always, you never listen."

Dean, realising the situation is getting out of hand and noticing that the shower has stopped running, turns on the demon, "That's enough." He sneers ganking the demon as he sticks the blade of Ruby's knife through its heart.

Cleaning it off, he turns to his brother, "Sammy, you deal with the body. I'll think of something to tell Georgie."

In the meantime, Georgie takes her ear from the door, having eavesdropped on the whole conversation. Hurting at the lack of trust Dean has just showed in her, she plasters on a passive expression and steps out of the bathroom innocently, just as Sam is walking out with the demons vessel slung over his shoulder.

"What did I miss?" Georgie challenges Dean, knowing full well that he may lie to her.

Dealing her a blow and confirming her suspicions, Dean shrugs it off, "Nothing we haven't handled before."

"Did he say anything?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Really?" She asks, incredulous that Dean is still lying.

Dean nods, "Yeah, you know how some demons just like to play it big."

Georgie stares at Dean, hardly believing her ears. Heartbroken, she turns on her heels and storms out after Sam, slamming the door shut behind her.

Dean gapes at the door, confused, "Surely she can't know." He mumbles to himself. Looking upon the blood on the floor, he dismisses Georgie's behaviour from his mind and focuses on the task at hand.

"Dammit Cass, where the hell are you!?"

….

As Gabriel clicked his fingers, Gabbie found herself in a honeymoon suite and knew exactly which of her fantasies Gabriel had chosen.

Blushing with embarrassment, and seeing Gabriel sauntering towards her with a fiery glint in his eyes, she backs up, searching for a means of escape.

Gabriel grins as he watches her scramble for an exit route, "Playing it perfectly, little Miss hard to get." He teases, Gabbie realizing that this is exactly how this particular fantasy played out.

As Gabriel gets closer, Gabbie stutters, "Wait! Gabriel, I'm not sure…"

"Oh, you're not having second thoughts are you?" Gabriel asks amusedly.

Gabbie avoids his gaze, "Well, I just…we don't really know each other."

Gabriel smirks, "We both know that's not true. Why do you think those dreams felt so real?"

Gabbie stalls, staring at Gabriel, mouth agape, "You mean…?"

Gabriel raises his brows suggestively.

While continuing to try to fish for another way out of the situation, Gabriel asks, "What? Run out of excuses?" He advances towards her, putting his arms around her but Gabbie pushes against his chest in a futile attempt to push him away.

Gabriel persists; planting a tender kiss upon her lips that just so happened to be the breaking point.

All the fight that Gabbie has been putting up melts away as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

Gabriel smirks against her lips and brings his hand up behind her head, intertwining his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly, an epiphany shocks Gabriel into recognition. His smirk drops and he comprehends the fact that this is no longer one of Gabbie's dreams and neither is it a game of his. This is real.

Gabbie feels the change in Gabriel's mood and her heart quickens. She pulls away to meet his gaze, closing her eyes when he traces her jawline, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Realization hits Gabriel for the first time in his life: nothing has forced this to happen. It was so natural and it felt so right that Gabriel wondered if this is what it felt like to fall in love.

Sensing the transformation within Gabriel, Gabbie smiles warmly, reaching up to give him an affectionate kiss.

"Gabriel."

Startled, they turn to see Castiel has managed to break through Gabriel's walls. Gabriel sighs and rolls his eyes, peeling himself away from Gabbie –also putting up his usual façade- and throwing her a wink, "Castiel. The annoying younger brother, always interrupting!"

"I've come for the girl." Castiel informs, looking somewhat confused between the two.

Gabriel raises his eyebrows questioningly, "Oh really? Says who?"

Castiel stalks forward, his expression hardening, hand raised towards Gabbie.

Gabriel grabs his wrist, "Not so fast, little brother. Why don't we let Gabbie decide for herself?"

The two angels look at her expectantly and after a moment of contemplation, Gabbie asks, "How is Georgie doing?"

"Distraught."

Sighing, Gabbie gives Gabriel an apologetic look, "She's my best friend. She needs me."

Gabriel nods, his cockiness falling away as he meets her gaze, "I'll be here." He assures her before clicking his fingers and the scene before them disappears.

Castiel stands before Gabbie, having returned to the abandoned warehouse, "Ready?"

Looking around, Gabbie is unable to find Gabriel. With a resigned nod, she holds out her hand and closes her eyes, composing herself for her return as she feels Castiel's hand close over her own.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lies

Walking towards the Impala to get the tools to burn the demons vessel, Sam hears the motel door slam behind him. He waits as angry footsteps follow the sound and turns to see Georgie, her expression evident of her upset state.

"You okay?" Sam asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

As she passes, Georgie throws Sam a burning glare. Still feeling hurt, she takes it out on Sam. "Don't pretend you care." She snaps.

"Georgie what is it?" He dumps the body in the trunk and watches as Georgie walks further down the road.

Feeling tears beginning to sting her eyes, Georgie hurriedly walks away from Sam, not entirely sure of where she is going but knows that she has to get away to get some space and think.

She hears Sam call out to her but never stops.

Worried, Sam forgets about his task for now and returns to the motel, curious as to what had happened to make Georgie so upset.

Stepping inside the room, his gaze falls upon Dean who is busying himself with cleaning up the mess the demons had left.

"What did you say to Georgie?" Sam demands.

Dean gives Sam a questioning look, "Nothing. Why?"

Sam frowns, "She's really upset, Dean."

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "All I said was that nothing had happened."

"Are you sure?" Sam asks, not convinced, "because that doesn't explain why she left the way she did."

"Maybe it's her time of the month." Dean quips.

"Dean." Sam warns.

He sighs, "I don't know, Sammy. Maybe I'm a bad liar."

Sam's frown deepens as a thought occurs to him, "Do you think she heard everything?"

Dean falters for a moment, Sam's idea having more of an effect on him than he thought it would have. Throwing the bloody rag he had been cleaning with onto the floor, Dean starts to reply but doesn't get a word out before he is interrupted.

Castiel and Gabbie appear within the centre of the room, the pair shocking the brothers enough that they bring out their guns, thinking they were another pair of demons ready for a fight until recognition hits them and they drop their weapons to their sides, Sam rushing to Gabbie.

He grabs her, holding her head gently between his hands and turning her head to make her look at him. "Are you alright?" He asks fearfully, stroking her hair away from her face.

Gabbie, disorientated from the travel, takes a moment to reply. "I'm…fine," she mumbles tiredly, "I just…I think I need to sit down." Sam, even though he has no need to, helps her settle down on the edge of the bed.

Meanwhile, Dean walks over to Castiel, taking the angel to the other side of the room where they speak in hushed tones.

"How did it go? Is Gabriel out of the picture?"

"It went as I expected." Castiel replies, "Gabriel didn't put up a fight. He made it easy for me to bring Gabriella back."

Dean, confused and worried, asks harshly, "Why the hell would he do that?"

Castiel opens his mouth to reply but stops short when he sees the blood on Dean's shirt. Concerned, he meets Dean's gaze, his question silent as he gives the Winchester a worried, questioning stare.

A little creeped out by the angel's stare but eventually realizing what was on Castiel's mind, Dean is quick to assure him, "This?" He asks, gesturing to the dry blood, "It's not mine, Cass. We had a little trouble with a couple demons but it was nothing we couldn't handle." He grins proudly.

"Demons?" Castiel becomes seemingly tense, "There were demons here?"

Dean's smile fades away, "Yeah…but like I said, it was nothing we couldn't handle."

Castiel ignores Dean's words. "I have to go."

"What? Now? You've just got here!"

Before he can complain to the angel any further, Castiel disappears and Dean lets out an irritated, "Freaking angels!"

Still recovering, Gabbie has yet to speak and Sam patiently waits, sitting by her side and unconsciously making comforting circle motions on her tense back. He watches her as she closes her eyes and rubs her temples, his eyebrows furrowing in concern, wondering what on earth Gabriel had done to her and swearing to himself that he will find the archangel and kill him.

"Ugh. I have the worst headache." Gabbie complains, shrugging off Sam's hand on her back.

"Do you want some Ibuprofen?" Sam is quick to reply, already moving off the bed towards his bag.

"No." Gabbie stops him mid-stride, "I'll be alright in a minute." She smiles, yet it doesn't reach her eyes.

Sam gives a resigned nod and returns to her side, placing his hands in his lap where he clasps them together, the only way to keep himself from touching her.

Without warning, Dean speaks up, unable to wait any longer, "What the hell did Gabriel want with you?"

Sam sends him a frustrated glare, wondering why his brother had to be so inconsiderate at times, especially times like these. Of course, Dean only ignored it, already used to Sam's scolding.

Shrugging, Gabbie replies, "He wanted to talk about me being his vessel. He said he doesn't want me to say yes…not that I want to anyway."

Sam raises his brows, surprised, thinking that Gabriel may not be as bad as he had thought.

"That was it?" Dean presses, disbelieving that that was all the two had spoken about in the time that they had been gone, "That's all he wanted to say to you?"

Gabbie lowers her gaze to the floor, very obviously hiding something from them. She always had been a bad liar and she wasn't sure how to go about avoiding the subject since what had happened between herself and Gabriel was something that she didn't particularly want to share. After all, she wasn't entirely sure if it had even been real. Maybe it had just been one of Gabriel's games? A voice that wasn't her own assured her that that wasn't true.

Changing the subject altogether, Gabbie asks, her gaze searching the room, "Where's Georgie?"

At first, Sam doesn't want to reply. He tries to find a way to convince her to continue, wanting to know everything that had happened, worried if she had been hurt but respecting her privacy, he reluctantly replies, "She's outside cooling off. She was a little upset earlier."

"Upset?" Gabbie frowns, concern growing for her best friend who was very rarely upset , "and you just let her wander off on her own?!"

"Yeah…" Sam exchanges a look with his brother, "Dean said something to her and-"

"Hey!" Dean interrupts, scowling, "I never said anything! She's probably just upset because of Gabbie."

In response to Dean's words, Gabbie reasons that that must be it. Feeling like a terrible friend for not worrying about Georgie as soon as she had arrived, she utters, "I should go see if I can find her."

Standing from the bed, she stumbles, Sam swiftly catching her arm and steadying her before she can fall.

"I think you should stay here, Gabbie. You need some rest." Sam looks to his brother, "Dean can go get her."

"Me!? But she-"

"Dean." Sam presses.

Rolling his eyes, Dean grabs his jacket, "Fine." He mutters immaturely, heading out of the room, the door slamming closed behind him.

Once he is gone, Sam can't help but be happy to be alone with Gabbie. He turns to face her, smiling warmly, "Do you need anything? A drink? Something to eat?"

Touched by his caring nature, Gabbie gives Sam a thankful smile, yet shakes her head, "I'm fine, don't worry."

She notices the way Sam is looking at her and can swear that Gabriel was looking at her in the same way only moments ago. Swallowing hard, she turns away from his tender gaze, feeling her pulse quickening, surprising herself.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower."

Sam nods his head, trying not to take Gabbie's avoiding him to heart. "If you need anything, call me."

Gabbie smiles and meet's Sam's gaze, "I will." She assures him.

Their gazes linger, their hearts skipping a beat at exactly the same moment. It is obvious that Sam wants to say something, and yet he can't get the words out. Finally, he speaks up, disappointing himself (and Gabbie), "Towels are underneath the sink." He mentally curses himself for not taking the opportunity to act on his growing feelings for Gabbie, but realising the ordeal she must have gone through allows her to have the space she needs.

Nodding at Sam's comment, Gabbie tries to hide her disappointment, though she isn't sure what exactly she thought she wanted Sam to say.

Slowly making her way to the bathroom, she closes the door behind her and attempts to get her head around her mixed feelings.

….

As soon as Dean walks out of the room, the tension in his shoulders withdraws. He lets go of the tough act he had put up for Sam and Gabbie, knowing full well what his brother would say if he knew just how much Dean was worried about Georgie. He couldn't understand why she had been so upset and could only guess that it must have been something he had done. But what? Dean felt guilt creep in and his concern for Georgie grew. He had to find her and apologize, even if he didn't know what he was apologizing for.

Thinking that she was in the vicinity of the motel, he was surprised to find that she wasn't. That fact scared him because they had just had a run in with two demons and there could very well be more of them.

Heading out onto the main road, Dean squints his eyes through the darkness, the only aid of light coming from a street lamp further down the road.

"Georgie!" He calls, the concern for her wellbeing evident in his tone.

Cursing under his breath, he begins his trek down the road, recalling Georgie mentioning something about the park they had passed when they had driven here. It wasn't far away, a five minute walk at best. Hoping that his instincts were correct, Dean makes his way to the park, wary of the night and what could be hiding in the shadows.

Reaching the small park, he finds a familiar figure sitting on one of the swings, moving back and forth slowly. Dean takes a deep breath, gearing himself up for what he could only think was going to be a tense argument before finally walking over, his shoulders back.

Drawing closer, he realizes that Georgie hasn't noticed him –something that he will have to scold her for later - and that she is crying softly to herself, the tears slowly falling down her face. He watches uncertain for a moment as to whether or not he should interrupt her but he has no time to figure it out as Georgie soon notices him hurriedly wiping away her tears, embarrassed that Dean had seen her crying. Clearing his throat, Dean stalls while he pushes his uncertainties away and joins her, taking a seat on the other swing.

At first, they are silent, neither knowing what to say. Dean feeling emotion coming off Georgie in waves - but not knowing what it is - breaks the tension with, "Nice night, huh?" A part of him scolds himself for not showing empathy; he should have asked her how she was but Dean just didn't know how to go about it.

….

Having found herself in a park she had seen from the Impala's window when they had arrived at the motel, all of Georgie's anger had slowly dissipated as the cold night seeped into her clothes.

Realising Sam hasn't followed her she becomes nervous and spotting a frame of swings under a street lamp, decides to sit there, where she could at least see a little of her surroundings.

Sitting down she begins to slowly swing back and forth with a foot still planted on the ground. She leans her head against the swings chain, shivering slightly.

She shakes her head at herself, scoldingly, unable to believe how stupidly upset she had got. She knew Dean and that he was probably trying to protect her but he had lied to her more than once in the space of a few seconds and she just couldn't stand that.

She had thought that after the time they had spent together that he no longer saw her as a nuisance to put up with - which she knew he had at first - but something more...

Obviously she had been wrong, she thought glumly. She felt the tears that had been threatening to spill since she had left the motel finally bubble over and roll down her cheeks. She kicked herself mentally for letting it get to her so much but couldn't stop the hot flow of tears that now streamed down her face.

Dean's lies coupled with her worry over Gabbie's disappearance was too much. Georgie didn't need Sam and Dean's lack of faith in her when she had so little of it in herself already.

The sound of a twig snapping as someone stepped on it brought her out of her reverie. She scans the area around her to find it was Dean approaching out of the darkness. Wondering how long he had been there, and embarrassed at the fact he had seen her crying, she furiously dashes away her tears. Oh great, she thinks, another reason for him to push me away.

She waits for him to speak as he settles into the swing next to her. Maybe he would apologise and tell her truth. Though that hope was short lived when his first words are, "Nice night, huh?"

She turns to stare at him incredulously. Was he really that insensitive?! Not trusting herself to stay, knowing she might pick another argument, she mutters darkly, "Nice night?! That's one word for it." before pushing off the swing and walking further into the park.

Dean, regretting his choice of question, immediately curses to himself as Georgie walks away obviously angry with him. Jogging to catch up he wracks his brain for why she would be acting like this. Unless she had heard the demon and knew he had lied but she couldn't have and he only wanted her to be safe.

As he drew level he fished for anything that might sooth her.

"Georgie, I'm sorry. I'm no good at this. Hell I'll be the first to admit it. But I can't handle this silent treatment, talk to me. I mean what's wrong?"

Georgie reels on Dean, unable to control herself any longer.

"Talk to you." she hisses, "what's wrong?" Georgie mimic's Dean's voice, glaring at him.

Dean. surprised at the force of her anger, steps back unwillingly.

"I'll tell you shall I? We'll have a nice talk about my feelings and then you pat me on the head with a there there thinking you have appeased the annoying little kid for now! Oh yeah well that will just be great won't it!" She spits sarcastically, stalking back off into the dark.

Dean reacting instantly catches her wrist pulling her back round to face him. Scared she has lost her mind he searches her face for answers. "What have I done?"

Georgie laughs disbelieving, "Really? You don't know! Eugh!" She throws her arms up in the air, exasperated, "Don't insult me! You lied to me Dean."

Dean stops short blinking confusedly, "I... don't know what you mean"

Anger flares through Georgie as Dean once again outrageously lies to her face, "I can't believe you! You're lying! Again!"

Sick of giving Dean the chance to tell her the truth she yells, "I heard you Dean! You and the Demon! I heard all of it!"

The blood drains from Deans face guilt flooding his conscious

"Georgie..."

She cuts him off, "No, no I don't want to hear it! I'm not a kid you can lie to and the fact you've lied to me again and again! I gave you chances to tell me the truth and you threw them back in my face! I don't need protecting Dean or whatever shit you told yourself. I'm 25! And you taught me how to defend myself pretty damn well! Gabbie's my friend! I have a right to know if she's in danger! If I lost her...!"

Georgie catches herself not wanting to think about that and her anger quickly draining away she droops, all her anger spent and tired of the arguing.

"I know. I'm sorry" Dean says gently as he reaches out to pull her into a hug.

Georgie lets herself be encircled in his arms, breathing in his scent for comfort. Listening to his heart beat as she closes her eyes.

"I'll make it up to you." He promises against her hair stroking her waves as he feels her ragged breaths calming. Pulling her away from him just enough that he is able to meet her gaze, Dean smiles, "I've got some good news for you. Gabbie's back."


	7. Chapter 7 - A Friend's Purpose

The sound of the shower running seemed like it was never going to end. Gabbie had been in there a while now and on top of the worry he was feeling about what had happened between her and Gabriel, Sam began to grow concerned about the possibility of, after such a traumatic couple of days, she may have slipped or hurt herself and be lying unconscious on the bathroom floor. He twists his now sweaty hands together again in his lap becoming more on edge until, to his relief, he finally hears the shower end its seemingly ceaseless patter.

In the back of his mind he already knows what happened between the pair but still doesn't quite want to admit it to himself wanting to hear the full story from her. He thought he and Gabbie had been growing close over the time they had spent together. He hadn't hidden the fact he enjoyed spending every moment he could with her, even if it meant putting up with Dean's irritating teasing. Unable to keep his feelings for her unsaid any longer he geared himself up to tell her. He prepared for the worse, whether or not his suspicions of what occurred between Gabbie and Gabriel were confirmed. Shaking his head free of the jealous images that had begun to invade his conscience, he hears the handle turn and his heart begins to race, he swallows hard well aware she might reject him.

Inside the bathroom Gabbie wishes the shower could last forever. The water was soothing as she began feeling guilty over her time with Gabriel especially as Sam sat in the room beyond, waiting for her. It was true she had had fantasies of Gabriel in the world she had left behind, but she had never thought that they would be possible and after having spent so much time with the Sam of this world, getting to know him as his true self, she had found herself falling for him. Sam with his never ending patience and ability to understand, his strong warm arms that enveloped her into a hug. His kindness and thoughtfulness, but then there was Gabriel and well, he was exciting and different. Conflicted between her private moment with Gabriel and coming to terms with her growing and deepening feelings for Sam, she didn't want to have to face him.

When the water began to run cold, Gabbie finally gives in and switches off the water. Stalling for time she takes her time to dry off and change into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top. She looks around for something else to do, anything. Failing to do so she stares at the bathroom door, her hands shaking, butterflies turning her stomach and reaches for the handle. She sighes resigned to what she was about to encounter beyond the door.

Stepping out of the bathroom she avoids Sam's gaze moving over to the bed to sit and brush out her hair, shifting uncomfortably under his continuous stare. After a moment of tense silence, Sam finally gains the courage to speak.

"So, err… what happened? Between… I mean… is it true? Did you and Gabriel…..?" He trails off, not entirely sure what he wants to ask her or what it is he wants to hear her say. When she doesn't make to reply, he clears his throat, moving to sit next to her. Uncertain of how to proceed he glances at her, trying to make her feel at ease even though he himself didn't either by assuring,

"Gabbie you can trust me. Whatever it is, I promise not to judge you. You can tell me." His voice wavers as he thinks to himself that might not be entirely true, but trying not to reveal his jealousy and hurt he smiles at her encouragingly.

Gabbie places her hairbrush back down on the bed taking in a shaky breath as she casts about in her mind a way to start explaining what happened, not even sure if she will. She eventually looks up at Sam. The look on his face sends her into a spiralling guilt, she can't bare the fact he is trying for her.

Tears sting her eyes as she tries to find the right words, "Sam…." She manages to croak out, "Sam… I… you need to understand…what happened… I wasn't expecting it and I tried…. I did try to refuse… but… one thing led to another and…. It was just a kiss… I swear.." She almost whispers the last bit, unable to stand what she is doing to Sam. She glances at Sam quickly, which she immediately regrets. He looks crushed and sits motionless.

Sam listens to Gabbie's broken explanation, picking up on the implications of the things she was unable to say.

Nervous of his silence, Gabbie begins to babble haltingly, "I mean I like Gabriel and…and he makes me smile, but… Sam, it was a heat of the moment thing and he is just so intense, I didn't feel able.. I couldn't…"

"Stop. Just stop, please" He cuts her off not wanting to hear anymore, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. He slowly shakes his head, angry at himself for developing feelings for this girl so easily like he has done with others in the past. He should have learnt by now. Yet there is still something about her that won't let him be angry with her. Wishing none of it had happened he turns to look at her opening his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, really I am." Gabbie apologizes wishing furiously that she hadn't said anything. She watches as her somewhat foggy babblings sink in. She restrains herself from reaching out to stroke Sam's clenched hands and instead makes do with looking into his now open eyes pleadingly, willing him not to hate her.

Sam being Sam sighs, "Don't apologise, just…." Not sure where his thoughts were taking him, he falters. _It's now or never_he thinks to himself, _If I don't tell her I might lose her and I can't even after..._He wasn't going to entertain that thought by finishing it, instead he shifts closer to her on the bed, trying to feel better about the situation when Gabbie opens her mouth to apologise again but before she can Sam places a finger on her lips to stop her.

"Don't. I need to say something first."

She closes her mouth and waits as Sam pulls himself up and takes a deep breath. Letting down his guard, more than painfully aware she might conform to his worst fears, he lets the tenderness he feels for her flood into his eyes and fill his features.

Noticing the change, Gabbie holds her breath trying to still the butterflies that now feel like hurricanes flipping her stomach and sending her nerves into a tingling mess.

Sam shakily tucks a fallen lock of her hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers along the bottom of her jaw as he brings his hand away.

"Gabbie, I think you know what I'm about to say, but I want. No, I need to say it anyway. Over these past few months I've come to see you more than just a friend, I care for you. I enjoyed every moment of your training, and getting to know you. I can't help but laugh when you do, which is quite a lot, and I love the way you smile and talk about the things that you are passionate about. The way you interact with Georgie and are just so easy to be around…" He sighs, looking down and away, clenching his jaw and willing himself to say it. "Gabbie," He looks back up and into her warm brown eyes, losing himself in their depths. Taking a nervous breath he regains his composure and smiles tenderly at her, "In short I think I'm falling for you. I have fallen for you."

Gabbie, speechless at his declaration, is unable to respond. She continues to stare at Sam, frozen to the spot. She knew he had feelings for her but not to this extent. Unsure of what to do next she silently processes what just happened.

Sam searches her face for some kind of reaction but after a while Sam can't take it anymore and assumes her continued lack of response and silence is a rejection. Hurt and embarrassed, he clears his throat, standing to leave. Inwardly cursing himself for his misjudgement he goes to leave the room but Gabbie stops him before he can.

Spurred into action as Gabbie realises he is turning to leave, she mentally kicks herself for sitting there stupidly, calling out,

"Sam! Wait!"

He stops in his tracks hoping beyond hope, but says strained, "What?"

"Look, I…." She flails her arms around; frustrated she can't say anything properly. A million and one things flying through her head of what she wants to say and do, what she wants Sam to hear.

Sam turns back to her looking at her intensely, "What is it Gabbie?"

Gabbie, lost for word, stares fondly at him, willing him to read it in her eyes. Sam steps forward searching her face, distressed by her silence again, "Gabbie…."

"I care about you too." She blurts out, letting go of the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. "Sam you have to believe me when I say thay this Gabriel thing it was out of my control, but my feelings for you… I… They… I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me, and how much I have loved our time together and…" She closes her eyes unable to believe she had just rambled that out. Working up any courage she had left she stares back up into Sam's intense gaze, "I have fallen for you too, Sam." She lets the tension from her shoulders drop, smiling into the acceptance and release of her pent up emotions and feelings that had been slowly building up for months.

Sam, stunned by her outburst, suddenly realises the meaning of what she just said, incredibly happy that Gabbie shares the same feelings and without thinking, he moves toward her. Pulling her into an emotional embrace, Sam brings his head down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Gabbie stands on her tiptoes, reaching up to slide her hands round his neck and slip her fingers through his hair, returning the kiss with equal passion. His lips travel over her cheek bones and down her jaw, a shiver passing through her body. He hugs her closer, as she traces invisible patterns on his back and tilts her head back to allow his kisses to travel down her neck. Pulling his head back up, Gabbie presses her forehead to his. Closing her eyes and relishing the moment, she feels his smile against her lips as he sinks into the kiss once more. Gabbie's hands caress strong shoulders working their way to the front of his shirt. She manages to get the first two buttons undone when they hear the front door open.

Startled, Sam and Gabbie, twist to look at the door, but don't let go of each other, out of fear of letting the other go and losing the intimacy they had only just discovered.

Dean and Georgie stand in the open doorway taking in the scene before them. Dean cocks an eyebrow a smile growing on his face. He walks into the room, looking about, "So…" he begins.

Sam disentangles himself from the embrace but not wanting to let Gabbie go, slides his arm down to her waist and pulls her around to his side, cutting Dean off before he can say anything Deanish, "Dean. Georgie." He looks down at Gabbie who smiles encouragingly at him. "We have something to tell you."

"Well I'll say.." Dean quips but Sam berates him again with a look. Dean looks down and away sheepishly.

….

They walked back to the motel room in silence, neither knowing what to say anymore. Georgie was walking quickly, ahead of Dean. Knowing Gabbie was back, all she wanted to do was see her friend safe.

When Dean had told her Gabbie was back, she pulled herself roughly from his arms, staring at him.

"You didn't think to tell me this sooner!?"

Tired of her dramatics, Dean drops his arms, "Georgie, enough ok? Can we just not fight for one second?"

Georgie rolls her eyes, "Enough?! She's my best friend Dean!" She stalks off in the direction of the motel wanting to make sure her friend was okay as soon as possible.

As she walked away from Dean she couldn't help thinking he was right though. She just seemed to be turning anything and everything Dean said into an argument. What the hell was wrong with her?! She was still hurting from being blatantly lied to, but she had never let herself get this torn up about it before. In her world she would have just bit down on her lip and pinned a smile to her face as if nothing had happened. She didn't know whether this world heightened her emotions or her increasing attraction towards Dean made it harder to bear his betrayal and lack of trust, but she had never before been so forth coming and straight forward with how people could affect her, always building up walls around her in a defensive stance to avoid any pain.

And she did like Dean, hell she was falling for him and fast. Nothing she did to try and convince herself otherwise was working. Maybe that was why she was arguing with him so much, she didn't want him to let on to her true feelings, in case he didn't feel the same way, having bad experience in that area in the past. Consumed by her own thoughts, she was almost unaware of Dean walking beside her.

Dean followed Georgie at a distance, not wanting to upset her any more than she was. He couldn't understand why they always seemed to argue. Well he would say something and Georgie would flare up without warning. As much as he disliked how easily Georgie sometimes seemed to take offence, he rather liked her fiery spirit, she had guts and he couldn't deny her that. He admired her he realised, having watched her grow from the girl who had crashed his motel room to the brave and determined hunter he now saw before him. He studied her figure walking ahead of him and watched as her pace slowed as she became engrossed in her thoughts. _She's attractive_ he thought to himself, _No, I can't think that way,_he reprimanded himself. Having lost too many people who he grew close to, he was unwilling to examine his full feelings towards her. Not wanting to admit it he quelled the voice whispering in his heart that here was something special he might be able to make work. Dismissing any thoughts along those lines he shakes his head and catches up with her. He sneaks a glance her way, but her brow is buried in thought. Not wanting to disturb her, he over takes her, reaching the motel first.

On opening the door he stalls on the doorstep as he finds himself watching Gabbie and Sam make out. They break apart quite quickly, obviously startled by his entrance, though they don't let go of each other. Georgie coming up behind him, stops in her tracks as she witnesses the scene before her as she hears Sam say,

"Dean. Georgie" He looks down at Gabbie who smiles encouragingly at him. "We have something to tell you."

"Well I'll say.." Dean quips but Sam berates him again with a look. Dean looks down and away sheepishly.

Having only just found out Gabbie was back; her relief was short lived as the door opened to reveal Gabbie appearing more than ok, in Sam's arms. The events of the past couple of days taking its toll and her emotional state not being completely stable at that point, Georgie loses it. How long had Gabbie been back for and not come to look for her herself? _Oh no that's right she was too engrossed in Sam's lips to give a seconds thought about me,_Georgie thought selfishly at the same time hating herself for thinking such a thing, considering what Gabbie must be feeling. However already in a mood with Dean, Georgie lashes out, pushing past him to confront the pair

"I've been worried sick about you and the first thing you can think to do is to jam your tongue down Sam's throat!?" She says incredulously.

Gabbie steps forward, "Georgie, it wasn't like that…."

Georgie cuts her off, "No? Well it looked pretty damn conclusive from where I'm standing. Unbelievable! First Dean lies to my face, more than once…"

Dean flinches at her comment as if she had struck a physical blow as Georgie continues to rant.

"…and now you don't even give a shit about how worried I have been…" She trails off staring around at the group, when no one meets her gaze, she sighs frustrated.

"You know what, I'm out of here, it's obvious no one wants me here and if by a miraculous chance they do, you'll find me at the nearest place that has alcohol!"

Georgie slams the door as she leaves for the second time that day in an emotional state, tears dashing down her face. What the hell was with her lately?! She would never have said half that stuff before. She considered just going back and apologising for her outrageous and probably uncalled for behaviour but she had made too big a scene and couldn't face going back now.

Silence follows the harsh sound of the door slamming, all of them perplexed. Gabbie feeling utterly retched and torn between several people, moves out of Sam's hold on her.

She opens the door and steps out calling urgently, "Georgie! Georgie! I'm sorry, please come back inside. I'll… I'll explain everything…" Moving forward to follow, she watches the quickly fading figure of her best friend when she feels a restraining hand on her shoulder and looks up to see Dean.

"Dean, let me go. I have to talk to her. I can't just let her wander off on her own, not again."

"She won't be alone." he replies, lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"No, it has to be me!" Gabbie insists pushing against Dean's hand.

"No Gabbie, it's not safe for the two of you to go out alone. I'll catch up to her and bring her back I promise."

Sam joins in, "He's right, its best you stay here so that we only have to worry about Georgie. At least if you're here I can protect you. And besides its Dean, Georgie couldn't be in safer hands."

Uncertain, Gabbie searches Dean's face, "You promise to bring her straight back?"

He nods and looks to Sam who understands. He turns away just as Gabbie adds, "Tell her I wanted to be there but you said no."

Dean glances back and gives her a quick smile before disappearing himself into the distance after Georgie.

Sam pulls Gabbie close, "She will be alright, you'll see."

Gabbie nods but still can't help feeling a bit apprehensive.


End file.
